Alpha and Omega: Losing Everything
by jhilton0907
Summary: Set three years after the first movie. Mysterious creatures called the Wolf Slayers are killing every wolf in the world. But when Kate witnesses her own friends and Humphrey get killed by the Slayers, she must embark on a journey to the past and train everyone she loves so they can all fight this threat before wolves go extinct. Based on X-Men Days of Future Past
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm back and this is a new story that I will be working on in honor of the new X-Men movie which looks so good. This story is inspired by that movie so please enjoy and I will publish the new chapter to Love At First Sight either tomorrow or Thursday**

Losing Everything

Jasper Park - Dark Future

Kate's POV

I ran as fast as I could, without turning back.

I just witnessed my best friend and mate get killed before my eyes.

I should have saved Humphrey but I was too late.

The creature that mysteriously appeared a few years ago jumped out and impaled Humphrey with it's sharp long claws.

All I heard from Humphrey was 'Run!'

So I ran off to find safety from this creature.

I got to a ambandoned den where I noticed my the bodies of Tony and my mother.

I started to tear up, I lost so many friends and I just lost my mate.

I remembered when the terror first got started.

A gigantic hole apeared in the middle of nowhere and all of a sudden, these giant red eyed creatures came out.

We called these Long Claws or Wolf Slayers.

The Wolf Slayers destroyed the Southern Pack, then decimated the North.

The Eastern Pack fled into our territory, seeking protection.

That's when the genocide began.

Wolves everywhere were being killed.

What frightened me more was the claws these creatures have, they could behead an entire wolf pack with one claw if they chose to.

I even saw a strong Alpha get killed by the Wolf Slayers.

No one could kill them, not even my dad, Winston, who was behead one a month ago.

First, Garth got killed, then Salty, then Hutch, and my closest Friend Candu.

So many friends killed and I couldn't save them.

Now, Tony, my mother, and my beloved Humphrey.

How many more of my friends have to be killed before we can defeat them?

All of a sudden, I heard a familliar scream.

I turned and saw my own sister being ripped open by a Wolf Slayer.

I saw the blood staining it's black fur as it continued to rip open my sister.

I was beyond angry, these damn Wolf Slayers took everything from me and now they just took Lilly.

I began to growl at the Slayer as it took out Lilly's heart and ate it.

The slayer then looked at me, as I got even more angry.

This bitch killed my Humphrey and still saw blood staining it's claws.

I was about to run when I remember all the Alphas that charged at these creatures and they all died.

Then I remembered a conversation I had with Humphrey, Shakey, Lilly, and Mooch.

Flashback, 1 hour before Humphrey was impaled by the Slayers

Kate's POV

"We need to stop this before it get worse," Mooch said, fear in his eyes.

"How can we stop this, everyone we knew was killed by these motherfuckers, how can we stop them Mooch?" Shakey said, with an angry look.

I looked at Mooch, hoping he has an answer that could save all my friends, even my dad.

"I know a wolf that could send you back in time, his name is Balto and he will be of assistance to us," Mooch said, hoping he was right.

"What good would that do?" I asked, confused why we have go back in time.

"He does have a point sweetheart... going back in time can help reverse this..." Humphrey said, staring into my eyes.

"How?" I asked, I wanted to reverse this as much as they do but how the hell would going back in time reverse this hell.

"Kate, these creatures showed up after you left for Alpha School, and they had a ton of weaknesses. They weren't as strong as they were now..." Lilly said, staring at me.

"So, we go back in time and kill the bastards before they get stronger," I asked, trying to understand everything.

"Yes sweetheart, you will need reunite everyone before you do that... Us wolves alone are weak, but Us together are stronger," Humphrey said, with a serious look.

That's when my beloved Humphrey was impaled by the damn Slayer.

End of Flashback

Still in Kate's POV

I know what I must do, I must find this Balto and go back in time and reunited my parents, Tony, Garth, Scar, Claw, Hutch, Candu, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Lilly, and Humphrey again and train them to kill these bastards before they kill us.

It was a suicide mission, but I wanted to see Humphrey again.

I came back to my senses and saw the Slayer moving towards me, death in it's eyes.

I wasn't going to get killed, not now, I must save my race before everyone dies.

I lost Humphrey but I was going to fight for him.

The only I know what to do is run.

I ran as far as I can and the Slayer gave chase.

It's growls were like that of a demon and all it was doing was chasing me and trying to slash me with it's big long claws.

I kept on running as I felt the claws cut my tail, making me scream in pain.

But I didn't stop, I just kept running as the Slayer kept slashing at me with it's claws.

In the distance, I saw what looked like a cliff and my escape.

I kept running until I saw I was heading towards a cliff.

I smiled as I got faster and I looked back one last time, and saw the Slayer on my tail screeching like a demon.

I began to scream as I jumped off the cliff just in time to escape my death but not in time to get a good scratch from the Slayer.

It didn't take long as water hit my entire body.

I resurfaced and saw the Slayer on top of the cliff, growling furiously at me.

"Fuck you assholes, I will kill you all for ruining my life and killing my friends," I said, before swimming to dry ground.

I saw that my wounds were bleeding but not as bad as the wounds my friends got from these Slayers.

I was also wondering what happened to the humans, weren't they fighting them.

Humphrey said they're still alive but my dad said they were exterminated first.

I looked up and saw nothing but dark skies, the sun hasn't been out for a while, ever since the massive bloodshed began.

That was two years ago and it's been one terrifying two years.

Then I heard Humphrey's voice, "Kate get up, you've got to get to Balto before they do."

I got up, ignoring the pain from my wounds and began walking north towards Balto.

Something told me he was up north and I had to find him before the Slayers do.

I just starting my epic journey, to save the world.

**A:N/: Ok, how was that, I know it's sad that everyone is pretty much dead already. This story will begin after I publish two more chapters of Love At First Sight. Now, the question is? Will Kate find Balto? Will she save her loved ones from this dark twisted future or will she die trying? The Wolf Slayers are like big giant wolves but act more like werewolves. They all have black fure and red eyes. After I complete this story, I will release another version of Love At First Sight called Love At First Sight: The Extended Edition which will serve as a rewrite but will be longer and more detailed. I have quite a few stories coming towards you guys and this will be my darkest story yet. Feel Free to comment on my stories and I am deeply sorry for not updating in a long while, but I'm back and I'm staying here for a long time**


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

Chapter 2 Nightmare

**This chapter came early than I expected but here it is, chapter 2 of my epic story, Losing Everything**

Kate's Dream, Kate's POV

I felt someone nuzzle my neck and it wasn't a stranger.

It was someone I missed more than life itself, it was my handsome mate, Humphrey.

I opened my eyes and saw Humphrey standing in front of me, smiling and he chest wasn't bleeding.

I was starting to think that this was real when the same Wolf Slayer jumped in and stabbed Humphrey in the back.

It's long claws sticking out of Humphrey's chest and blood was gushing out.

Within seconds, the ground was covered in Humphrey's blood as Humphrey died before my eyes.

What made me jump was all the Wolf Slayers that surrounded Humphrey and began eat him alive.

After they were finished, all that was left was his skeleton.

I just broke down crying my heart out, knowing he was gone forever.

End of Dream, still Kate's POV

I woke up, my eyes red from crying so much.

I looked to my right, hoping to see Humphrey there but as I expected, it was empty.

I broke down crying knowing I could have saved Humphrey but I didn't.

The pain of losing him was so much to bear, I didn't know how I was going to move on from this.

Humphrey meant so much to me, and he will always be so important to me.

I miss him so much, I miss hearing him say he loves me, or feeling his soft kisses or his soft breathing against my fur.

Ever since I saw him as a pup, he was so attractive that many girls had fallen for him.

Even Lilly had a thing for him and would always rub it in my face that she get to spend time with him.

A sharp pain erupted my thoughts and I looked at my wound that I got from the Wolf Slayer after I jumped off the cliff.

It was bleeding a bit but not as bad as before.

It was a good thing I had this thing the humans called an emergency kit.

I covered it with a thing called a band aid, I had to because I had no expierience in this kind of stuff.

Hopefully Balto does or it might get infected, if not, already had.

I got up and went looking for breakfast.

All I found was some bitter berries that were still around.

I hate the taste, but had no choice, I needed something to eat.

I found a small river and decided to get a drink to wash out the terrible taste.

After that, I went on my journey and headed north, in hopes of finding Balto.

Hopefully I won't come accross any Wolf Slayers.

Jasper Park

Shakey's POV

I can't believe he's gone.

So many of us had been killed and for what?

Food, territory, or power.

I hate those motherfuckers for killing my best friend.

Humphrey was my first friend and he will always be my best friend.

I hope Kate's ok?

I will make sure she's ok, I promised Humphrey that if he dies, that I will protect her.

I looked and saw Mooch, Scar, and Claw sleeping.

Scar and Claw saved us before any more of us were killed. They were with Tony and Eve when the Slayers cames.

That's when I heard that Eve charged at them and began attacking but was imeddiately ripped in half by two slayers.

Tony told Scar and Claw to run when he was stabbed to death by Six Slayers.

Now, only four of us are left and I know that everyone was dead.

It was sad when Garth died.

He and Lilly were cornered by a single Slayer and Garth was imeddiately beheaded by it.

Every wolf that they killed, they ate and that's how they got stronger.

Everything they ate, their strength grew.

If we knew that, we could have stopped them, but we didn't.

I then heard a bunch of demonic howls and I saw a pack of 20 Slayers circling over a dead wolf body.

I took a closer look and saw it was Humphrey's dead body.

The next part made me cry as they all began to eat his body,

One took out his heart and ate it while one took out his stomach and ate.

Blood was everywhere and Humphrey's body became nothing but bloodied bones.

"Kate, we find you and help you in any way we can, I promise Humphrey that I will protect you and I will keep my promise," I said, tearing welling up in my eyes.

I laid back down to get some sleep but I couldn't, the image of Humphrey being eaten frightened me.

The Slayers frightened me and I want them dead but I don't want to get killed by one either.

10 Miles north of Jasper, Kate's POV

Humphrey was the one thing on my mind.

I hope that I get to see him again.

I was interrupted when an unknown wolf pounced on me,his claws pressed against my neck.

"Who the fuck are you! What are you doing on my fucking territory!" The wolf screamed.

I was so scared that I began crying like a newborn baby, "No! Please don't hurt me! I was just passing through... I... I was look... looking for a wolf named Balto."

The wolf got off me and looked at me with a smile, "I am Balto and it's sure is nice to see you again Kate... you are Kate, right? The Daughter of Winston and Eve?"

I was caught by surprise, "What? How do you know my name, and yes, they're my parents but who are you?"

I looked at him and saw a muscular white wolf with amber eyes.

He shook his head, "Did you fucking hear me, I said I was Balto and I know you because we went to Alpha School together. We even shared the same den."

"You're Balto but I don't remember you in Alpha School," I asked, confused on what I heard.

"I was the best Alpha there, the one that passed with flying colors," Balto said.

I now know him, he was the nerdiest Alpha there, "I know you, you were the one that got picked on a lot."

He smiled, "Yep, that's me, so how's Humphrey."

I lowered my head in sadness, "He's... dead..."

I began to sob at the memory of his death but Balto was shocked to hear the news.

"How? Was he killed by a Wolf Slayer?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

I just nodded, trying not to cry.

A howl was heard, making yelp in fear, it was a Wolf Slayer howl.

"We need to head back to my den before they find us, they are everywhere..." Balto said, leading me to his den.

I followed him, hoping that we don't come accross one or one finding us.

I looked up at the sky, with tears in my eyes, tinking of Humphrey.

"I miss you Humphrey... I promise you that I will reverse this... we will be together again..."

I walked off with Balto as a pair of eyes stared at us.

**A:N/: Ok, how was that? Who was the pair of eyes? Could it be someone from the united pack or a new OC? You choose my fellow readers. Looks like Balto knows Kate and Humphrey. I feel sorry for Shakey, he's falling apart due to Humphrey's demise. And Scar and Claw are alive but for how long. And we finally found out how Eve and Tony got killed and how Garth died. Now, the next chapter is up to you, do you want Shakey and the others get attacked by the Wolf Slayers or Kate trying to persuade Balto to send her into the past? You decided, I won't update this for a bit so you can have some time to vote.**


	3. Chapter 3 Going BackAmbush

Chapter 3: Going Back, Ambush

**Ok, here's the thrilling third chapter to Losing Everything. Warning, someone will die in this chapter but who, it's someone that will shock you. There are two new OCs in the story and they are Darko, Darko has pitch black fur with green eyes and Andre who has pure white fur with Pale Green eyes. Plus you'll find out what happens to the humans in the story. This is the first installment of the Wolf SLayer Saga, the second one will be a Rio story where the characters from Rio have to survive after Wolf Slayers destroyed most of the world. After Love At First Sight is done, I will then begin writing Alpha and Omega 2 and after this, I will begin Kate vs. Lilly. Now, here's ch. 3**

Unknown POV

I saw what appears to be two surviving Alphas but I couldn't show myself yet.

They could be hostile and I can't die yet, not when wolves are all about to extinct.

"Darko!" A voice said, making me jump.

I turned and saw my best friend Andre running towards me, fear in his face.

"What?" I asked, then a huge Wolf Slayer came out of the woods and started at us.

I knew we were found and started running towards the two wolves I saw earlier, knowing that they are our only hope.

"Andre, we got to catch up with these two wolves I saw earlier, they might be our only hope," I said, as I looked back and saw the Wolf Slayer was gone.

Hopefully it's gone for good but I wasn't going to stop running.

Andre looked back and sighed in relief, "You better be right Darko. If they attack, I kick your fucking ass!"

Jasper, Shakey's POV

We all heard a loud howl in the distance and we knew it was Wolf Slayer.

"Guys, that sounded close," I said, scared that we were found again.

Mooch was up and ready to run for his life, alerting us that one was in our area.

Everytime he did that, we knew we had to run.

We learned that the hard way and it costed us Lilly and Humphrey.

I started to tear up, we lost so many friends, loved ones and I can never forgive myself.

I should have done something to save them but I didn't.

Then loud scratching was heard and that was the final sign, we were found.

A loud screech filled the room and our fur stood on end.

"Run!" I screamed as I ran out the den.

That's when the Wolf Slayer began attacking but I ran as fast as I can as I heard the battle cries of my friends, knowing for sure someone else was going to die.

Back to Balto and Kate, Balto's POV

We were running back to my den when it started raining.

It was a feeling I longed to feel again.

The last time I felt rain was when I helped the human race fight against the Wolf Slayers.

We made it to my den and decided to rest before going out again.

I looked and saw Kate breathing heavily, her eyes red from crying so much.

I felt bad for her, Humphrey meant the world to her and I know being away from him was hell for her.

"Thanks... for helping... me..." Kate said, still breathing heavily.

"No problem... anything for a friend," I said, smiling at her.

"I'm glad it's raining... it hasn't rained in a long time..." Kate said, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"I know, I haven't felt rain since I... helped the humans," I said, looking down.

Kate looked at me, with interest, "What happened to them?"

I looked at her, saddness in my eyes, "They're all... dead."

Kate gasped at the last part, "How, aren't they suppose to be stronger than us."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop the Wolf Slayers from slaughtering them. You see..." I looked down in shame, "I helped the humans fight them, but their weapons were useless. One by one, they all got killed and they were eaten by them. That's how they got so strong. I've seen so many battles raged over the months but none of them compared to this. The humans destroyed us, they gave the Wolf Slayers so much power and now..."

I was cut off by Kate, "They're unstoppable."

I looked at her and saw her crying a bit, "Yeah, let me ask you something Kate?"

She looked up, tears streaming from her face.

"How much are you willing to go to get Humphrey back," I said, knowing I had to use my time travel ability to fix this.

I just wish I could do it myself but I can only do to other wolves.

She smiled, "I would go to the very end of time to bring him back."

"Balto, I was here to see if you could send back in time," Kate asked, worried that I would say no.

"Oh... that's why you were looking for me... Ok, only on one condition,"

"What's that?" She asked, her amber eyes still watering with tears.

"I'll send you back if you'll kiss me," I said, grinning.

Kate's face went from blank to angry in a second, "What! No! I'm not kissing you, I belong to Humphrey, and I only kiss Humphrey..."

"Relax, I was only kidding... sheesh. You're really loyal to him aren't you, that's good. The only thing I want you to do is to find me when you go back, I want to kill those motherfuckers, too," I said, smiling.

Kate thought for a second, "Ok, deal..."

I smiled, knowing this will hopefully fix everything.

Back at Jasper

Wolf Slayers were all over now.

Me and Scar were the first to escape but we were separated by two Wolf Slayers.

I kept running till I reached a dead end.

"Brother, where are you!" I shouted, but Scar didn't show up.

I looked back and saw a grey wolf limping towards me.

I instantly recongnized him as Mooch.

"Mooch, thank goodness you're ok, " I said as I hugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got bit in the leg by a Wolf Slayer," he said, wincing at the pain.

I looked at his leg and saw some blood on it but it wasn't a bad wound.

He was a very close friend of mine and I didn't want to be alone.

"Did you see Scar?" I asked, afraid that he was killed.

Mooch shook his head no as I began to cry, thinking he was already dead.

Back to Shakey, Shakey's POV

I ran as fast as I can, my legs were hurting like hell.

All I heard was a Wolf Slayer screeching as it chased me.

Without me knowing, I tripped on a rock, sending me head first into a rock, cracking my skull a bit.

I was losing conscience as the Wolf Slayer appeared, ready to kill me.

All of a suddne, a dark brown blob tackled the Wolf Slayer.

"Shakey, get up now!" the blob said, returning me to my senses.

My vision returned to normal and I saw the blob was Scar.

"Run you dumbass, I got the Wolf Slayer distracted now fucking go!" Scar said as he put more pressure on the Wolf Slayer so it won't go anywhere.

I was about to go when another Wolf Slayer came out behind Scar.

With one claw, it stabbed Scar through his chest.

Scar looked at the claw then back at me, mouthing 'run' to me.

Then with the other paw, the Wolf Slayer swung at Scar's head, cutting his head off completely.

The two Wolf Slayers began to eat Scar's body as blood began to coat the ground.

I started to tear up and began to run in the oppisite direction.

Scar was now killed by the Wolf Slayers.

It wasn't long before I ran into a pitch black wolf and a pure white wolf.

Back to Balto and Kate, Kate's POV

"Ok, this is not going to be easy, it will be very painful," Balto said as I laid flat on the ground.

"I don't care, I want Humphrey back..." I took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Balto nodded as he unsheathed on claw and slightly cut my forehead, making me scream.

"Ok, this next part will hurt the most," Balto said as he place one paw on my wound, putting pressure on it, making me scream louder.

Then all of a sudden, a very sharp pain shot through my whole body as I began to fell into a sleep.

Moments laters, I blacked out, feeling the very sharp pain that kept shooting through my body.

I started to feel like I was on fire, like flames were burning my entire body.

This kept on for 20 minutes, then I saw everything I witnessed.

My dad's death, Lilly's death, Hutch and Candu's death, Garth's death, and then finally, Humphrey's death.

All I saw after that was a bright light.

I opened my eyes and saw I was back in Jasper but it was somewhere I remembered as a pup.

It was the area used for Alpha School.

I decided to turn around and see if I recongnized anything but I fell into a icy river.

I quickly got out, shivering like crazy from the temperature of the river.

Snow was even on the ground.

Then it hit me, I fell asleep by the river but why?

I remembered my mission, and I had to do it before we all go extinct.

I was so happy to finally see Humphrey but since I'm here, I should probably get Balto first since I did promise him to find him first so he could kill those fucking Wolf Slayers.

**A:N/: How was it? Poor Scar got it. Scar's death is just like the death of Hershel from The Walking Dead. Ok, looks like Shakey ran into Darko and Andre or is it more OCs. If it's more OCs, could they be friendly or be rogue? Who knows? Now chapter four won't come until the final chapter of Love At First is published and it's time for you all to vote. For ch. 4, do you want Kate to run into Humphrey and have a reunion or do you want Kate to run into a younger Garth and persuade him to help change the future. As always, have a nice day and thank you all for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4 Reunited

Chapter 4 Reunited

**Ok, I'm going to work on this for a bit before finishing Love At First Sight. I will be working on a new OC that will appear my story Humphrey Disappears, which I have a published sneak peak of in my stories. The OC will be inspired by The Governor on The Walking Dead. This new OC will be very sadistic and enjoys watching wolves die. He will be the one that takes Humphrey, and gives him a slow painful death, but the story will end with Humphrey still alive. I haven't decided on a name for the OC yet. I will also do an Alpha and Omega/Rio story based on The Walking Dead. If you want more info on that story, feel free to send me an PM and I'll tell you. **

Kate's POV

I ran as fast as I can, wanting to be reunited with Humphrey so bad.

I miss him so much, it feels like he was gone for years.

Then the moment came when I hit head first into a tree, knocking me unconscience.

Kate's dream

After that, I saw nothing but darkness, then I heard Balto.

"Kate... Kate..." Balto said, but he was nowhere to be found, only his voice was heard.

"Balto, where are you?" I asked, scared that I died.

Then a voice I longed to hear again spoke, "Kate, are you ok?"

Everything came back to normal, and Humphrey was sitting there, next to me and smiling.

"Humphrey... is that you," I asked, happy to see him.

He got closer, his nose touching mine, "Yes Kate, it's me."

I was so overjoyed to see him, I wrapped my paws around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Humphrey, don't you ever leave me again," I said, crying into his fur.

Then my dad came in with a smile on his, but something was off about him.

He was covered in blood and he has claw marks all over him.

Those claws marks better not be what I think they are.

That's when a loud demonic screech filled the air and in a blink of an eye, a Wolf Slayer stood over my dad's body, his head cut off.

"Humphrey, run! I don't want to lose you again!" I said, shaking him to move.

He just looked at me with serious eyes, "You already did..."

I then felt a warm sticky substance on my paw.

I looked at it and saw it was blood, making me look at Humphrey's body and saw the same wounds he had before he got killed.

Tears started streaming down my face as Humphrey's body fell on top of me.

"NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE WAKE UP, HUMPHREY! NO NO NO! HUMPHREY!" I screamed, fighting back the tears as he died again.

Then I saw the same Wolf Slayer that killed him before stare at me.

I want that bitch dead and I will kill him.

But I couldn't move, like I was stuck to the spot I was in.

Then a sharp pain shot through my entire body and I saw the claws of a Wolf Slayer tear open my body as I laid there, waiting for death but it never came.

Back to Reality, Kate's POV

I woke up, feeling a sharp pain in my head.

Then it hit, I was unconscience and that was not real, making me sigh in relief.

I noticed I was in a den but it wasn't mine, it was someone else's den.

"Hey, you ok?" a voice said.

I turned to the voice and saw a red fur pup walking towards me, his green eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks..." I said, looking around the den.

"That's a relief... I was a little worried that something was going to happen to you miss..." he said.

"I'm Kate and you're Garth right..." I asked, knowing I was right.

He was shocked when I said his name, "What! How the hell did you know my name?"

I giggled at his reaction, "Just call it a good guess, but my dad knows your dad, Tony."

He just sighed, "I'm such an idiot, no wonder you look so familliar, you're Winston and Eve's eldest daughter, aren't you?"

I just nodded, "You're not an idiot Garth, you just didn't know..."

He just smiled, "So how is Lilly?"

Why would Lilly come up, he never met her until the Moonlight Howl?

"How do you know Lilly?" I asked, making him blush.

"I saw her when I met your parents... she was playing with you and this other pup, I don't remember his name but he was grey fur and blue eyes," he said, blushing still.

"That pup was Humphrey, my one and only friend and best friend," I said, smiling at what I was going to say but whispered the last part, "My mate for life."

He just nodded as he continued to blus, "Well, when I first saw her, I was like... Oh my gosh, she is so beautiful," he said, "Every time I see her, I froze, too shy to even say anything to her."

I knew exactly how he felt, I was like that with Humphrey, "I was the same with Humphrey, but we're best friends now... but I just want him to know that I lov..."

I was cut off when someone started speaking, "What do we have here..."

We both looked and the sight melted my heart, it was Humphrey and he looked so handsome right now.

"Humphrey! Is that you!" I asked, overjoyed to see him.

"Yeah Kate, it's me... I didn't want to intrude on you and your boyfriend but I wanted to see how things were going for you and root for you to complete Alpha School," He said, giving a small smile.

I knew it was fake but I was caught off gaurd by the word boyfriend, but Garth took it a whole new way.

"WHAT! BOYFRIEND!" He looked at me with a disgusted look, "I am not her boyfriend... Kate, get out of my den... NOW!"

I quickly got up and out before Garth did anything he regretted.

Garth glared at Humphrey, "You better not call me her boyfriend EVER AGAIN. I have my eyes on a better prize and that prize is LILLY. So Humphrey, she's all yours..."

I hope that he didn't have that attitude with Lilly, oh what am I thinking, he was never like that with her.

I ran to Humphrey and hugged him fiercely, enjoying holding him again.

"I guess you missed me," he said, smiling as he wrapped his paws around me.

I looked up at him with a smile, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

He just smiled, but as he was about to say something, I kissed him, showing him how much I love him.

I pulled away, completely dazed by the kiss, "I love you Humphrey."

He was also dazed but when I said those words, he smiled as he pulled me into another kiss.

The kiss lasted for about a minute and he pulled away, giving me his trademark smile.

"I love you, too Kate... you're my precious Kate and I will cherish you forever," he said, holding me tighter.

I started to tear up at that, as I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his scent.

Humphrey then noticed some scars on me, those were the scars I got from the future.

"Kate, where did you get these?" he asked, as I got nervous on how to tell him this.

"Well, you're going to find this hard to believe or think I'm crazy but I got these from the future," I said, scared he was going to think I'm crazy.

"How?" he asked, confused.

"Well, in the future, or as we call it, the Dark Future, there are these creatures called Wolf Slayers. At first they began to kill humans and eat their remains, but as time went on, they began to kill everyone, including us," I said, as I started to tear up, "In this future, my mom and dad, Lilly, Hutch, Candu, Garth, that wolf you saw 20 minutes ago, Salty, and even you, were killed by these creatures."

Humphrey just held me as I cried into his fur because of the painful memories, "Shh Kate, it's ok, I'm here... it does sound crazy, but I believe you..."

I looked up at him, "You believe me?"

He just smiled as he stared into my eyes, "Yes I do, I trust you Kate and know you very well that you would not lie to me," he kissed me, making feel very loved, "Oh thank you my precious Humphrey, I would never let anything take you away!"

The love I have for Humphrey was a strong love, a love known only as true love.

I was loyal to him, even in death.

Little did we know, the future just got darker and much more dangerous than before.

The only bright side was that there was only 20 wolves left, that's including me.

Our only hope would to kill all the Wolf Slayers before they could get stronger

**A/N:/ Ok, how was it? Looks like Garth has a temper and has a crush on Lilly, but is too shy to talk to her. The next chapter will be about Humphrey and Kate trying to persuade Garth to join them but he will be too stubborn to listen. The next chapter fill feature the Dark Future getting dangerous and the Wolf Slayer number growing. The story will end with only one wolf getting killed and everyone living, that death will decided whether or not the Dark Future will happen. Could it be Kate or Humphrey? Garth? Lilly? Eve? Balto? or Tony? I will publish the final chapter to Love At First Sight soon and then I wll publish the new story, Alpha and Omega 2.**


	5. Chapter 5 I Don't Believe You!

Chapter Five - I don't Believe You!

**Ok, here's the fifth chapter to Losing Everything. This chapter will mark the halfway point for the story. That's right, the story is halfway over. I'm really loving how this story is turning out. I already completed Love At First Sight and I'm happy about the reviews, so before I begin, I want to say thank you all for supporting my stories. If you enjoyed my writing, I just released a new story for the movie Rio and I already have another chapter submitted. I am planning on turning this story into a 10 chapter story, if you want, I could try for 11, it's up to you. **

Kate's POV

I didn't realize that me and Humphrey fell asleep, and it was morning akready.

I didn't care if I slept the whole day away, as long as I'm with Humphrey, then I'm fine.

I got up, stretching the tiredness out of my legs, knowing today, I have to tell Garth of what I told Humphrey yesterday.

Humphrey started to wake up, making me smile.

Our bodies touched, and our tails intertwined.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Humphrey said, opening his eyes.

Upon seeing his eyes, it was like his eyes hypnotized me, they were so beautiful.

"Morning to you too, handsome," I said, kissing his cheek.

He blushed at what I did as he stood up and stretched his legs.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked, tilting his head.

Gosh, he looked so cute, and he just got up... who knew I was this crazy about him.

"Well, we need to speak to speak to Garth," I said, staring into his eyes.

"Again... ok... let's hope he doesn't freak out," he said, as he started walking towards the den that Garth used.

I followed him as I thought of what I was going to say to him.

He was not going to believe me and he sure won't take it easy when I tell him that he and Lilly were killed.

Upon entering the den, I saw Garth sleeping soundly.

He opened one eye and saw me and Humphrey standing there.

He got irritated by seeing me again, "Oh again... look, Kate... I have the hots for Lilly, not you..."

I rolled my eyes at the comment, is he really that bigheaded or does he think I'm a slut.

"Look Garth! I'm loyal to Humphrey, and there is no way in hell I would go after you, so shut up about that already... sheesh," I said, annoyed by his misunderstanding, "The reason we're here is that we need to talk to you, it's very urgent."

Garth got up, stretching his legs, "Ok, I'm all ears... so what!"

He finished his stretching but his attitude really got me pissed, so I slapped him hard accross the face.

He then looked at me shocked, "Well, I now see where you get your traits... EVE!"

"Shut up, Garth and listen! I'm through playing this, if I wanted you, I would have done it a long time ago, but Humphrey was the first to steal this," I said, my paw gestering to my heart.

He smiled, "Good, I really want just Lilly, ok..."

Humphrey got a little angry, "Ok Ok Ok! Just drop it Garth, we all know you want Lilly."

Garth lowered his ears, blushing about how he only wanted Lilly.

I took a deep breath before speaking, "Ok, the reason we need to talk to is... well, you're going to find this hard to believe."

Garth was confused, "Oh really? Try me?"

"Ok, well, you see... I came from a different time period, I actually have memories of this time period, and it wasn't the good memories you want, it was all bad memories," I said, hoping he gets what I was saying.

"You mean your past?" Garth said, making me roll my eyes.

"No, you idiot, I mean... the future!" I said, getting nervous that the Wolf Slayer could easily be here already.

Garth just laughed, "The future... are you a crazy girl or what?"

"She's not crazy, she has scars to prove it and I know she didn't just get these," Humphrey said, defending me.

Garth looked at me with a shocked expression, "Well, let me tell you about this future."

I took another deep breath before continueing, "In the beginning, there were these creatures called Wolf Slayers..."

Garth cut me off, "Wait wait wait! Wolf Slayers!... You have got to be fucking joking here... they're nothing but a fucking myth."

"They're real, trust me... I've seen them myself, even fought one, how do you think I got these fucking scars, I didn't do them myself, they did," I said, showing him my scars.

"Well let me tell you something Kate... Fuck you! You expect me to believe a lying piece of shit like you," Garth said, getting into my face.

I punched him in the face, pinning him to the ground, I even unsheathed my claws and placed them on his throat.

"You listen here you ugly piece of shit, I've seen so many friends dies, loved one... and I WILL NOT SEE THAT AGAIN. YOU DIE GARTH, PROTECTING LILLY AND THEN HUMPHREY DIED, AND THEN MY SISTER... I DON'T WANT THAT HAPPENING... EVER!" I said, beyond pissed, I was scared that it will still happen.

I even had tears in my eyes, trembling at the memories of my family being butchered by the Wolf Slayers.

I fell on top of Garth, crying like a new born pup, then I looked up, "Please Garth, believe me... do you want to die by these bastard, do you want Lilly to die... That's why I'm here... to prevent this from ever happening," I said, more tear coming out of my eyes.

Garth was also in tears, "I'm sorry Kate, but I can't believe you... You poor poor wolf... stuck in a crazy world," Garth said, shaking his head furiously, "I don't want your suffering, I don't want you fucking future... and I don't fucking want my Lilly dieing."

I looked up, knowing there was a way to reverse this, "Then let's change this future... join me and Humphrey, together we can change the future."

Garth looked at me, confused, "How?"

"These creatures will appear any time now, our only hope is to kill them before they kill us," I said, hoping he would help us... "They would be weak now, easily killed... in the future or as we call it, the dark future, they were very strong and unkillable. Not even the strongest and most powerful Alpha could kill one."

"Are you sure if we do this, it would change the future..." Garth asked.

"Well, it has to... Kate said we didn't do anything before when they first appeared and look at what happened, I wonder if I could get my old friend to help us," Humphrey said, as he walked next to me and Garth.

Garth looked back at me, "How can I trust?"

I smiled, "Listen, you and I become best of friends... you don't know it yet, and Lilly becomes head over paws in love with you and you two is what united my pack with yours."

He smiled, "You mean, Lilly falls for me," the he frowned, "But, if we change the future, would me and Lilly stay together?"

I nodded, making him smiled.

He then looked up, "Ok, I'll help on one condition, we get Lilly to help us so I can have some time with her, but I still don't believe you, but I don't want Lilly to die."

I sighed, "Well, I guess that's good enough for me, oh, this is for accusing me of wanting you," I said, punching him again.

He just grinned, "Yeah, I guess I deserve that one..."

We all shared a laugh as we exited the den, searching for Balto.

End of Kate's POV, no one's POV

Somewhere in the Eastern Pack, a hole appeared.

All that was heard was a demonic growl and red eyes in the hole.

Then three long claws pierced through the ground.

The Wolf Slayers have finally showed up and they all had a hunger for blood.

All of a sudden, a large black wolf-like creature came out.

If Kate saw this creature, she would recongnize it as the Wolf Slayer that killed Lilly and Humphrey.

It then let out a loud demonic howl as more Wolf Slayers came out of the hole.

Ten minutes, about 50 Wolf Slayers showed up, all wanting some blood.

They all spreaded out, in search of food as the leader (The One that killed Humphrey and Lilly) started walking towards the area where Alpha School was always held.

**A:N/: Uh oh, looks the same Wolf Slayer that killed Humphrey and Lilly will be heading towards the Alpha School. What will happen next? Who else is going to join Kate's quest to change the future. Garth was a little jerk to Kate and Kate really did let him have it. I guess Eve's attitude did rub off on Kate. Tell me how this is and I will continue to write stories. **


	6. Chapter 6 Alpha School Terror

Chapter Six - Alpha School Terror

**Ok, I tried to update this a few days ago but most of my work on this chapter was erased and I had to start fresh on this chapter. Now, this chapter will bring everyone back to the Dark Future, so we'll know what happens now in the timeline where Humphrey and Everyone we know and love are dead.**

Dark Future - A mile from Kate and Balto

Unknown POV

A pack of wolves were running from a swarm of Wolf Slayers as they all heard the loud demonic howls in the distance.

We kept running till we came across a frightened brown Alpha and a light grey Omega.

I recognized the Omega as an Western wolf and the Brown Alpha as an Eastern wolf.

"What are your names?" I said, examining the two wolves.

The Omega then began to speak, "I'm Mooch and this is Claw, we were separated from our friends by Wolf Slayers. Please help us!"

"Ok, we'll help... my name is Peter, and we were just being chased by a bunch Wolf Slayers. Stay with us if you want to live..." I said, as I started to run again with my pack following.

Mooch and Claw were following us when we came across more surviving wolves.

Their names were Andre, Darko, and Shakey.

Shakey was one of the friends of Mooch and Claw.

Claw however broke down crying when she heard of her brother's death.

I soon discovered that more were killed by these damn creatures, one of them was a grey Omega named Humphrey.

After hearing what he was like and what he looked like, I realized that he was my son.

We heard from Andre and Darko that a white wolf and a golden tan fur wolf were seen running north of here.

Darko said that he and Andre were very close to finding them when a pack of Wolf Slayers cut them off

I remember Mooch saying that the golden tan wolf was Humphrey's mate Kate who was sent on a mission by Humphrey to try to reverse this dark desolated future.

After thinking about what was being said, we all decided to help defend Kate and hope her mission is a success, our only danger was the Wolf Slayers finding us.

The only problem, we couldn't run since we would be defending Kate.

If she would die and she's gone back in time, she would die in the present, erasing her from existence.

I will not let that happen, especially to my daughter in law.

We all started to sprint towards north, hoping not to run in any Wolf Slayers, if we do, I will be the first one to die, as I would sacrifice myself for my pack.

Present

Kate's POV

Me and Humphrey were enjoying the walk we were taking.

It took a lot of work to convince Garth to join us.

He was already head over paws in love with Lilly, I guess hearing that she may die cause him to join us to save her.

I was busy in my thoughts when I heard an all too familiar howl.

It was a Wolf Slayer howl and it sounded close.

"What the hell was that?" Garth asked, absolutely scared.

I looked at him, with fear, knowing they came early, "That... Garth... was a Wolf Slayer..."

I was now scared, I was hoping we would have another month to work with, but now, we have to do something now before I lose everyone again.

Just on cue, a Wolf Slayer jumped out of the woods and began to attack the area.

The Alpha pups were screaming as the Wolf Slayer began to slash at everyone, wounding some of them.

I took one look and recognized it as the Wolf Slayer that killed Humphrey and Lilly.

Humphrey heard me growl, wondering why I was doing it.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

I looked at him, with sadness, "That Wolf Slayer... killed you and Lilly..."

Humphrey looked over at Garth and saw he was petrified in fear by the sight of the Wolf Slayer.

"Humphrey, protect Garth, I got this bitch," I said as I unsheathed my claws, but were dumbfounded to find them smaller than they were when I first faced them.

I looked at my small claws, completely angry, "Great... now how am I suppose to kill them now, perhaps I can poke them to death."

I was now completely useless, I needed something long and sharp to kill them.

I should have noticed my claws length before, but I thought they stayed the same when I went back, guess I was wrong.

Then it hit me, I don't need my claws, I could use my teeth, sure they weren't as sharp as before but they were good enough to kill, remember that I could kill caribou with them.

I didn't wait as I began to charge at the damn Wolf Slayer.

With one of my paws, I managed to knock the Wolf Slayer off it's feet as I jumped and began to bite on it's neck.

It didn't last long when the Wolf Slayer pushed me against a wall.

I was now bleeding from my head as I waited for the Wolf Slayer to finish me off when a white blur started to attack it.

"Kate, get out now!" the blur said as it continued to fight the Wolf Slayer.

My senses came back when I noticed Balto was fighting the Wolf Slayers.

I quickly got up and ran to check on Humphrey when I saw one of the Alpha instructors in their own pool of blood.

The wounds were far greater than the wounds of the Alpha pups.

The Wolf Slayer screeched loud as it tried to fight off Balto, slashing furiously at him.

Balto's claws kept slashing against it as the fight raged on.

During the intense showdown, Balto managed to wound the Wolf Slayer but it didn't stop it from attacking, it just made it angrier.

Each time the Wolf Slayer attacked, the more Balto dodged it.

But Balto was not fast enough to dodge when it placed it jaw around his throat, trying to kill Balto.

I was not going to let that happen so I charged at the Wolf Slayer, knocking it against the wall and free Balto from it's grip.

The Slayer just laid there when a scared pup tried to run past it.

Me and Balto watched in horror as the Wolf Slayer grabbed the pup and ran away.

The pup screaming for us to help him.

But it was too late, the Slayer was no where in sight.

I was breathing heavy from my second near death experience from the creatures.

We both looked back and saw the damage caused by the Slayer.

Slash marks were all over the ground and the nearby wall showing a slight dent, probably from the Slayer when I sent it crashing into it.

"Thanks Balto," I said, looking at him.

"No problem, anything for a friend..." he said as we walked back to Humphrey and Garth.

Garth fainted while Humphrey was shielding his body with his.

I rolled my eyes at Garth, "He supposed to be an Alpha, he's more of a chicken than an Alpha."

Humphrey laughed at my joke, even I was more braver than Garth.

Humphrey got up and gave me a hug, "You're ok, sweetheart, you're hurt..." he said, noticing the wound on my head.

I kissed him, letting him know I'm ok, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch..."

He pulled me closer we kissed passionately.

I now looked at Garth, wondering how he's going to act around Lilly.

"Well, those creatures appeared earlier than expected, we have a marshmallow for an Alpha, I have tiny useless claws, and Balto almost got killed, if anything else happens, I'm going to smack Garth," I said, making everyone laugh.

Balto looked at me with a shocked face but he just shrugged it off.

Garth was now waking up as Humphrey softly said, "Well, this is sure going to be fun."

End of Kate's POV

A few miles from where Kate was, there was a nearby human town.

But it was also attacked by the Wolf Slayers.

Human bones were everywhere, also their remains.

Not to mention blood staining the ground.

A group of Wolf Slayers were slowly eating a group of Humans that they killed off.

One ripped of one of the heads and ate it while the rest ripped open the body, spilling the intestines.

More blood came pouring out, staining the fur of the Slayers.

Then the leader came with the capture pup.

The pup was conscience but the leader had plans for him.

It threw him to ground and with one claw, it sliced off one of his paws and ate it.

A couple of Wolf Slayers came and joined in as they ate the helpless pup alive, leaving only the bones.

It wasn't long till all that was left were bones.

Upon eating the remains, the Slayers all felt their strength grew as they felt stronger than before.

But the leader had it's eyes upon someone else, it wanted to eat Kate alive and it sure wasn't going to give up till it eats her.

They all howled, alerting the world that their new enemy has arrived.

**A:N/: How was it? That poor pup was eaten alive by the Wolf Slayers. Now, Kate is the target, can she kill the leader before it kills her. Now, I want you all to guess who would be the character that dies at the end. It's a main character on this story, here's your choice: Eve, Winston, Tony, or Balto. There will only be one major death in this story while everyone lives. Put your vote in a review and if you're enjoying my stories, then check out my Alpha and Omega 2 story and my Rio story. If you haven't already, vote for your favorite story on my poll. I will have it up for another week or two, so vote up to see if your favorite becomes # 1.**


End file.
